Another Story A Trio's Success
by VentusXII
Summary: This is an original fanfic that centers around Link, Saria, and a new character's efforts to counter an evil that threatens to destroy the whole of Hyrule and Termina, thereby creating a wasteland. /All content except original characters are Nintendo./


**======**  
_Back then, before I lost my life, there was the most troublesome boy in history. That boy lived in a forest, protected by a magnificent Tree. The boy lived with other children, who never seemed to grow in age. The boy, at first, got along with the other children until one day. The story will start at that day._

Link woke up to find a large volume of laughter shatter his treehouse. He rushed outside to see what was happening, and he found the usual gang -that is, Mido and his friends- messing around with people. "*Sigh* That's it, I'm sick of this bully." he said. He climbed down his ladder, and walked over to the scene. "Hey, you jerk!" Link said, directly to Mido. "Whaddya say to me?" Mido said. "I'll have you lynched for that." "What a joke, you're not smart enough to run a simple shop, let alone gather the thoughts to build one." Mido was particularly mad at that last comment, so he then decided to go to mental breakdown. "It doesn't matter; Saria is my girlfriend anyway. No one cares about you. You have no friends, you never did and never will. Isn't that right boys?" Those few words pierced Link's heart. That feeling was...sadness. Loneliness. Tears welled up in his eyes. "Oh, you gonna cry now? Hey everyone, look at the little crybaby! Point at him...oh wait, HER, and laugh! Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Link ran off, he couldn't take the pressure.

He ran towards the Kokiri Training Ground and went through a hole to the other side. There, he found Saria. "Hi, Link!" she said. "What's wrong?" Link didn't want her to see him crying, and at the same time he didn't want to say what was wrong. After all, Mido would be right if he kept crying, and explaining that Mido was making fun of him would make him look like more of a baby. "Nothing's wrong..." he said, turning the other way. It didn't work, as Saria could always tell when Link was in discomfort. She turned his cheek and saw tears rolling down his cheeks. She easily understood why he was crying, but asked anyway. "Is it Mido again?"  
Jackpot. "Y-Yes..." "I'll do something about him and that Deku Tree of his." "Saria, you forgot the 'Great' part. You know, the 'Great Deku Tree'?" "No I didn't. I mean, a simple tree isn't all that great. It provides oxygen, and sometimes fruit. While it does sustain life, we shouldn't revere it. "  
"Saria, you know that the Great Deku Tree is our guardian, right? Protects the Forest?" "Link. Listen to me. I figured that by saying that a Tree is our guardian is basically making us slaves. The tree can't even protect itself, it needs us to give it water. It's embarrassing for us to call IT OUR guardian, since we're the ones who do the bulk of the work. Haven't you noticed any of that?" "N-no, I'm always excluded from any work. Mido says I'm not worthy, or that I'm worthless..." The worthless part especially annoyed Saria. Link was her best friend in the entire forest, and she wouldn't take anyone calling him anything derogatory, especially worthless. In fact, anyone making any negative comment about Link learned to keep their mouths shut. Well, everyone except for Mido that is. "He called you worthless? What ELSE has he said?" "Well...he said that you were his girlfriend...and he called me a girl, a crybaby and useless." "Girlfriend, me? He's out of his little mind. Link, don't you worry about a thing. I'll take care of this 'tough guy'. Okay?" "Okay. Thank you."

Link and Saria entered through the other side of the tunnel, and found Mido waiting in front of Link's house. Saria led Link towards the spot, and Mido simply couldn't stand the sight. "What the hell are you doing with my girlfriend?" Mido said, with a great deal of confidence and command. _Girlfriend. _That word made Saria a bit too mad, she almost literally flared up in anger."I'll tell you one thing, Mido! All of the things you call Link are lies! All of them! You're just a huge bully with no life! I swear, if you ever call him another name, I hear of it, and I have the power to - I'll make sure you don't draw another breath!" Saria punched Mido really hard in the stomach, people a few hundred feet could hear the noise. She then drew her leg back and kicked as hard as she could right into his groin, and left him there motionless.

Link and Saria left that scene, and went over to Saria's house. On the way there, everyone who saw Saria's expression was scared to death, it was rare that she EVER got mad. The people who saw her expression then rushed over to see Mido, who was much in pain. Link and Saria went into her house, and Saria continued the discussion from before. "Anyway, you have to se-Link?" Saria saw that even Link was scared, he was almost pale with fear. "Link..." Saria reached over to Link, but he backed away. "Link, listen to me. I'm sorry for showing that demonstration. I was a little...angry. But now, I'm perfectly calm. I won't do that again. Or, do you not like me?" Saria saying 'like me' gave Link a weird feeling. It made him smile on the inside, and the fearful expression left his face. "I do like you." he felt a little awkward saying that, but it didn't matter so long as Saria wasn't gravely mad like that anymore. "I haven't been mad like that before, to tell you the truth. I'm the one who should be sorry, I think I scared everyone in the forest." "*lol* That's funny! I think I should be the one to do the 'Deathly Mad Scare' thing from now on. I just need to get stronger, both in body and mind. Now, what were you saying?" "Right! That's how to go about it! And, I was saying that the Deku Tree really, REALLY isn't great. I'm sure that by me saying this that I could be chased out of the forest, but you won't die if you DO leave." "You tried?" "I didn't try. I did." "Why?" "Well, I was curious. Everyone _said_ that you would die if you leave the forest, but no one has actually left the forest before. I had to test that theory, and it turned out to be false. And if that's false, then what is the Deku Tree? Exactly right, he's false too. A liar, not great. Maybe a great liar, but definitely not a 'great guardian'." "Wow, I never would've thought of it like that..." "But Link, you need to promise to tell no one of this. You'll be seen as a heretic if you do, these people are blind. Later in time we possibly could, but not now. Promise?" "I promise to tell no one of this." "Okay, and I have something else..."

That night and the day after, Link and Saria stood clear of anyone else. They only got food by night, they stood inside all morning. The day after the after, all of the commotion seemed to die down. Link and Saria left her house, only to find Mido standing outside the door. "Didn't I tell you-" "Saria, I'm sorry for what I said..." "Wha-" "I truly am sorry. I promise to never, ever hurt you like that again...but this ******* is dead!" Mido lunged for Link, but Link pulled out a toy sword and took a good swing at him. "What did I do? You're always punking me around, Mido. You really are a jerk, I've done nothing wrong! Back off!"  
Mido was screaming in pain, Link swiped his face a bit too hard. "You ***** will wish I didn't tell the Great Deku Tree! Raugh!"

Mido made his rounds to the center where the Deku Tree resided, and reported all of what presided in the Tree's absence. "What? That miniscule boy?" the Tree replied after hearing Mido's story. "Yes. He did this to me. Will you not help us, Father?" Mido gurgled in return, still feeling the pain of Link's wooden blade. "I will send the Hornets. Kill the boy, rape the girl."

Link, wondering what to do next, looked towards the grove that led to the Deku Tree's residence. Suddenly, he saw many Kokiri - enraged - dash out of that pathway and seemingly headed their way. Link, without thinking, grabbed Saria's hand and began to run.

Link and Saria made a dash for the tunnel that led to the outside world. "Link, w-where are we going?" She asked in desperation. "I don't know…but we have to continue to move!" he replied, in as much fear as she was. There was a boy standing in their way, like usual. "Move!" Saria commanded him to move, and he did. And not a moment too soon, because Mido's gang followed them until they went through the other tunnel. By the time they stopped to rest, they were long past the Kokiri Forest. They put it behind them. "*Hh* Saria, I think we finally outran them..." Link said, exhausted. "I think so, too. Take a moment to breathe." "Ok, but...where will we go now?" "There's a dirt road somewhere up ahead. If we follow it, we should find a small area to take a rest. Are you ready?" "Ready."

Link and Saria finally broke the hold on them (it was unexpected), and left the Forest. They set out for a bigger world, not controlled by lifeless or powerless beings.

Link and Saria walked past the few trees they saw, and saw the outside world. The spectacular view astonished Link; he had been holed up inside the Forest for so long, he thought that the Forest was the only thing in existence.

"You see what I mean, Link?"  
Link nodded, and they continued on the dirt path. A little while up, they found a cart being pulled by horses, though Link knew not what they were. "Hey Saria, what are those things?" He said, pointing to the horses. "Silly, those are horses." She replied, with a little chuckle. "Oh. How come we never learned about those before?" "Well, that's just the Deku Tree trying to keep us in check. But no more. From now on, we're going to stay in the outside world, known mostly as Hyrule. I'll teach you more about it once we reach a safespot." "Okay, thanks."  
The carriage drove past them, the driver apparently giving no regard to roadside people. Aside from that mishap, they had no trouble in reaching the large structure ahead. "Hey Saria...what's that building?" "Hmm...that's a castle, from the looks of it. A princess lives there, and soon she should be queen. After all, she IS the king's son."

The two carried onwards, and Link began to get hungry. After a while, he came to see foodstands, and he wildly began to fill his appetite. When he was done, the shoprunners asked for money. "What's money...?" Link asked, completely oblivious to the fact that you had to pay for things in the real world. Putting her palm to her forehead, Saria found yet another hole that she had to dig herself out of. _You know, Link can be a real pain sometimes..._ She thought to herself.

It truly was another rut she had to figure a way out, and that meant hard labor. Luckily for her, though, Link quickly discerned that money was obviously a type of currency, and the stuff the shopkeepers wanted were rupees. He worked for about an hour (longer than he needed to, at any rate), and paid off his expenses. 30 minutes after that, a large noise started blaring across the town. It rang in Link's ears, but Saria went to check it out. The sound was coming from a trumpet, and a somewhat-important-yet-antagonizing-looking woman was being brought into town. Out of" nowhere, everyone dropped to their knees and cleared the streets for the woman to pass through. _Ah, great, I was right. She IS the queen, and that means...more servants..._ She thought to herself. Saria, unlike everyone else, didn't get on her knees. The woman caught sight of her, and that obviously made her mad. "Who is this young...street rat who won't salute their Queen?" the woman said. The thought of everyone saluting any one person flustered Saria. To her, it was just another tree that demands for it's expenses to be paid, yet does nothing to gain anything for free. Many thoughts rushed into her head, and, after two minutes of thought, she did what no one else would dare to do. "Who are you, to even call yourself a queen? I'll bet that you demand for everyone to come and go in a daily fashion. No one is allowed any freedom, they're all your slaves! What are YOU worth?" Saria yelled, trying to make a point across. The woman chuckled. "Me? I'm Queen Zelda. What rightful queen WOULDN'T demand for everyone to follow suit? Why should anyone besides myself have any freedom? What the **** are you worth?" Saria really felt like overpowering this faulty woman, even if it meant that she'd get thrown into prison. "Me? Oh, I'm not worth anything. But I have the dignity to mean that. Anyone can boast, it takes a truly noble person to admit their faults. I can tell right now that you uphold yourself as the greatest person ever, I see it in your eyes. You're a lazy person who idly sits around, orders people to do what you yourself could do by yourself. It's people like you that cause a whole population to get destroyed." That last sentence ticked Zelda off, so she took action. With a snap, a guard came in and snatched Saria up, waiting for the next command. "Isn't this rich: a helpless girl who thinks she's big? It's people like you that cause those of noble birth to be obscured. Guard, take the animal and her friend to the hell-hole. And while you're at it, send the farm girl and her dad to the execution line." _Hell-hole...execution line? What is she talking about?_ Link thought. As he thought, though, he too got snatched up, thrown into a carriage along with Saria, and they were taken through the Kokiri Forest. Mido's gang saw them and smiled a sinister smile, giving off that they were going somewhere really, REALLY bad. They were carried along till they got deep in the Lost Woods. Once there, they got unloaded from the carriage, and then thrown down a tree! They fell for what seemed to be hours, then they finally landed. Thankfully, they landed on an overgrown flower that cushioned the fall. _We're okay, that's all that matters right now._ Saria thought. "Saria, what're we going to do now? We're stuck in this tree trunk, that woman was crazy or something! How will we get out?" Link said, panicking. "It's ok, Link. I may be young, but I'll think of something. Hey, look at that! It's a door!" Saria ran over to a door, and it opened without even touching it. Amazed, she and Link went forward, climbing a few vines and leaping through vaults and sorts. They finally reached another door, and as they stepped outside, they saw an entirely new civilization. It seemed a lot more peaceful, not a hellhole like Zelda had described it. And, they met two people who would change their lives forever...


End file.
